My Crabby Karkat
by armoredAffliction
Summary: A Beautiful Humanstuck Romance Between Karkat Vantas And Vextra Noriam (My OC) With Various Other Pairings
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at school, and Gamzee walked me to my first class, rustling my hair. "See you at lunch, sis." I hugged him tight. Gamzee was like an older brother to me, and he told me that I was his little sis ever since the incident. We don't talk about what happened that day, but I wrong forget how he let me move in with him. "I'm so sorry.. But those motherfuckers didn't love you... So I killed them. Please forgive me. Hey, why don't you move in with me? I don't bite." His words resonated in my head. I smiled and walked into the classroom. I saw him sitting by himself again, Karkat, I wondered why he never sat with anyone. I walked over to where he sat and set my stuff down. He looked up, surprised. "You shouldn't isolate yourself." I said as I sat down. He looked at me, then spoke. "Who the FUCK are you?" "I'm Vextra, Vextra Noriam." I smiled and noticed he blushed just enough that I could see. "So you're the one Gamzee is always talking about... He was right about you being prettier than other girls.." He quickly looked down in embarrassment, and all I could do was giggle. He looked up, his face ruby red. I felt my face get slightly warmer than usual, and looked away shyly.

Classes flew by and before I knew it, the bell rang for lunch. I walked through the halls until I noticed there was a circle of girls around me. I was shoved amongst them, until one of them punched me. I was defenseless, all I could do was endure the pain. I could here them chanting the same words over and over again... "Beat the freak..." I was on the floor, curled in a fetal position, and I cried out for help, but the girls were loud. I heard footsteps running in my direction, and then I heard a familiar voice...

Karkat had thrown them out of his way and held me in his arms. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL CRUCIFY YOU ALL!" They started to back away, terrified by what they just heard. They left us, his eyes now looking at my own.

I woke up in the nurse's office, ice pack on my forehead, and Karkat sleeping in the chair next to the cot. Why did he protect me? I kept asking myself that as I lay there. I fell back asleep, light-headed from everything.

Karkat's P.O.V.

I woke up, and looked over at Vextra. I never understood why they bullied her, I couldn't grasp it. I put that thought aside and looked at her. She looked perfectly at peace, her face had healed. I could look at her all day, her eyes were like Bronze oceans, her small, perfectly curved nose, and her soft lips... I tell myself she was made by angels. Her hair added to this, it reminded me of black waves, cascading down to the small of her back. I turned away, my face felt like it was on fire.

I got up and replaced the ice pack on her head with another. I couldn't help but look at her, she was a bit bigger than most girls, but her curves were just in the right places. I quickly looked away and texted Gamzee about the incident. Just as I suspected, he came down to the nurse, his face full of concern. He looked like he had been crying, and sat on the floor next to her. "Why... Why did those motherfuckers hurt her?" He held her hand, trembling violently. I knew he was ready to kill all of those girls without a second thought... Then, she squeezed his hand.

Vextra's P. O.V

I woke up, squeezing Gamzee's hand to calm him down. His face lit up as he looked at me. "You're okay!" I smiled, then looked up at Karkat. "Thank you... For saving me..." "I... I couldn't let them kill you... I don't want to see you hurt." I blushed a bit, then got up. I walked up to him and hugged him. I don't know why I wanted to hug him... But his arms wrapped around me. He was warmer than I expected. Our hug lasted for a few minutes, then I pulled away. Gamzee was already up when I looked over where he was. "Karbro, I want you to protect her from now on while we're at school." Karkat nodded and looked at me, smiling. I returned a smile, looking forward to spending more time with Karkat... But I felt my heart beat faster... Could I be in love?


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Karkat really opened up to me, telling me how he felt. We spent a lot of time together. "Hey, Vextra... I'll walk you home." I nodded and smiled. We had stayed after school to work on the huge science project. We got a lot done, and he hesitantly grabbed my hands. He was shaking really bad, and he looked at me. "Are- are you available tonight? I wanted to treat you to dinner... And maybe afterwards, we could just walk through the park..." I nodded, a smile forming across his face. We began to walk home, the wind blew my hair out of it's pinned up state. Karkat stared in awe and he saw that it was past the small of my back, It's actual length being halfway down my thighs. "You look even more beautiful than before-" He bit his tongue, and I was blushing like there was no tomorrow. We continued our walk, talking about whatever we thought of until we made it to my house. I turned and hugged him tightly, then went inside. Gamzee of course, greeted me by hugging me from behind, then tickling me relentlessly. I laughed uncontrollably until he let me go, and I set my stuff down near the stairs. "Karbro walk you back?" "Yeah, he's taking me out for dinner, So you and Tavros can have the place tonight, I know you're dying to chill with him." Gamzee chuckles and picked me up and carried me to the living room. We watched Silent Hill until about an hour before Karkat was going to pick me up. I ran upstairs and honestly had no clue what to wear. I threw on my sweater and my skirt, and dug around for my boots. I managed to get downstairs in time to see Karkat pull into the driveway. I ran out to his car and got in, seeing he was casually dressed too. I sighed in relief.

Karkat's P. O. V.

I looked over at her, and sighed. She always looked beautiful. I backed out of the driveway and began driving out of her neighborhood. "W-what do you want to go eat?" She thought about it for awhile, looking quite puzzled. "That Japanese steakhouse seems interesting... I haven't ate there." "Alright, steakhouse it is then." I pulled into the parking lot and parked, turning the car off. I Got out, walking around to her side, and opening the door. "Such a gentleman. You didn't have to do that." "Well, you are my date, I have to show you my best hospitality." She giggled and got out of the car. We got seated and then the waiter showed. "What would you like to drink?" "Just a water, and Vextra?" She hesitated, then spoke. "Sweet Tea, if that's alright." He wrote the drinks down smiling. "And your food?" "Um, Combination fried rice, octopus, and sushi. Karkat?" "Same as what she's having." The waiter wrote that down and went away. Vextra reaches for my hand and squeezed it. "Thanks for taking me out, It's been awhile since I've left the house." "No problem. But, do you want to just go to my place? We can watch some romcoms." She smiled and nodded, then starts reaching for my face, her gentle touch brushed my skin, and my face felt like it was going to melt off. "You had something in your hair." She noticed me blushing, and quickly looked down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-" "It's okay Vextra, I'm just not used to being touched." Our drinks and our food arrived as we spoke. "I didn't know you liked romcoms Vextra." "Well, I just love a good romcom." We laughed together throughout the meal, then paid the table, heading out to my car. We got in and she looked at me. I started the car, feeling her hand rest on my thigh, then quickly removed it. We drove in a tense silence. We got to my place and I opened the door, letting us in. We both took off our shoes and went into the living room. "Ladies choice." I chuckled as she pulled out Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and put it in. She sat next to me on the couch, wrapping my arm around her. "Hope you don't mind this, I like to cuddle." "It's alright." Her warmth made me feel at ease. Throughout the movie, we would laugh together.

I couldn't feel her trying to reach for the popcorn. I turned my head to face her..

Our lips connected, our eyes both in shock. I quickly pulled away, my face felt numb from the heat. I felt her gently turn my head back towards her. I kissed her, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. My hand pulled her onto my lap as our kiss became more passionate. I felt her lips part, and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues began trying to pin each other down relentlessly. She gave in, my tongue wrapping around hers. I laid her on her back on the couch, biting her lower lip. I could here the faint moan escape her lips. We pulled apart out lips, only a small strand of saliva connecting them. Her face was red, but she looked happy. I felt her hands push me onto my back and she began kissing me again. I felt my heart race as our tongues fought for dominance. I held her firmly on her hips. I groaned as she bit my lip. We pulled apart again, her laying her head on my chest. I couldn't believe that our first kiss was like that. It was exciting, not awkward or nervous. It was like this wasn't out first kiss together. I could here her faint snore, and my eyes became heavy. I fell asleep, the girl of my dreams in my arms, safe.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in his warm embrace, listening to his heart beat. I looked at his sleeping face and smiled. He looked like he was in a blissful state of mind. I realized that we didn't have school for the next month due to renovations. I slowly began to get up, only to be pulled back down, my back now against the back of the couch, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Don't... Stay... You're so warm..." He pulls me close, cuddling me. His warmth numbed me back into the ether of sleep. When I woke up again, he wasn't next to me, I sat up and looked around. I got up, stumbling a bit, and walked into the kitchen. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Morning, sleepy head." He turned to face me, lifting my chin with his finger. His lips pressed against my own gently, the warm feeling in my chest growing. "Morning, Kar." He chuckled, sitting me down on a stool at the island counter. He began making breakfast, the aroma filling the area around us. I checked my phone, seeing that Gamzee had texted me a few hours ago.

"When are you going to come home, sis? I motherfuckin miss you."

I replied, explaining that I was going to stay with Karkat for a few days to give him the house for him and Tavros. Karkat set my plate infront of me, pouring me a glass of juice, then joined me at the counter. I smiled and began eating. "Is it good? I'm not used to making breakfast for anyone else." "This Is amazing, love. Thank you." He smiled and sipped on his coffee. After I finished eating, he picked me up and carried me to the living room, sitting down on the couch, and placing me on his lap. He held me as we watched romcoms. We watched every romcom he owned in 15 hours, the sun setting. He turned me to face him, sitting up to kiss my neck. I found myself trying to keep my moans at bay as his lips moved up to my ear. He gently nibbled my earlobe, my small gasp revealing that I was turned on. I suddenly found myself pressing my lips on his, kissing him passionately. I caressed his face as the kiss continued, his hands sliding down to my hips. I pulled away, moving down to his neck and bit him gently. "Nngh... V-Vextra..." Was all he could manage before he layed me on my back, our lips connecting again. His tongue pushed into my mouth, swirling around mine. My arms snaked around his neck, leaning up, his arm supporting my back. I felt his other arm wrap under my butt, picking me up from the couch, as the passion grew, I felt my back go up against a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, our tongues now fighting for dominance. He pulled away, only a small strand of saliva connecting our lips. He looked at me, his eyes filled with love. He grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwining. He gently brushed my hair from my face, smiling. "Vextra, be my girlfriend. I know that I'm not ideal, but I won't hurt you. I need you in my life, please..." I kissed him, and he smiled. I was so happy to be his girlfriend, I knew that he would never harm me. He gently swept me off of my feet, and carried me up to his room. I hadn't known it was already 11 o'clock at night. He let me wear one of his shirts to bed, wrapping his arms around my waist, his head resting on my back. I fell into the numbing ether of sleep.

Karkat's P. O.V.

I held her as she slept, gently brushing her hair with my fingers. "My girl... She's my girl now... No one else's.." I smiled to myself, thinking that over and over again. She turned to face me, burying her face in my chest as she slept. I couldn't help but to look at her while she slept. Her cheeks would turn a rosey red, her eyebrows upturned as if she was concerned. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

I woke up a bit later than usual, and Vextra was in the bathroom, hearing the shower running. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked out of the window, sighing contently. I heard the bathroom door open and I turned. My face became a shade of red that I couldn't describe as she stood there, wrapped in a towel. I eyed her, my eyes following her gentle curves off her body. She looked away, embarrassed, then grabbed her clothes and changed. I took a shower not long after she got dressed, and put on something casual. I met her downstairs and kissed her forehead. Today was the day that the park would be rather beautiful, and I wanted to walk with her. She held my hand, squeezing it gently as I guided her outside. Today felt like a special day. I smiled, my first day with my girl, what's not to be happy about?


	4. Chapter 4

We walked hand and hand through the park, feeling the cool breeze brush against my revealed skin. Everything was calm around us. We stopped at the ice cream vendor, Karkat insisted that I at least eat something before we head back to his place. We shared a ice cream sundae, sitting at one of the picnic tables. We fed each other, smiling and laughing at one another. After we finished the Ice cream, we threw it away, him kissing any remaining off of my lips. We continued our walk, his hand firmly holding my own. In the distance, I could hear chatting, and my face grew into one of pure happiness. "I guess the whole crew came out today." We met up with them, Sollux looking rather upset. Kanaya was the first I ran to and hugged. "Well, you look rather elated and radiant today." "Really? Aww.. thanks Kanaya." Nepeta playfully tugged at my sleeve, and I smiled. I hugged her, hearing her purr into my chest. "You're taking good care of Karkitty, right?" "Yes, I purromise." She smiled, and Sollux tapped me on my shoulder. "We need two talk." I stepped away and followed him, some distance from the group. "II don't want you dating that douchebag, he ithint good for you." I became highly irritated, clenching my fist. "You can't control my life, Sollux. I'm happy with him, and he won't hurt me." "I'm warning you. He will hurt you.." "FUCK WHAT YOU THINK, SOLLUX! ALL YOU WANT IS TO CONTROL MY LIFE SO I CAN'T BE HAPPY!" I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, falling back. I looked up, seeing his hand. "You... You bastard!" I Got up, decking him in his face, his glasses shattering into pieces. "Don't you ever thalp me again..." "After all I've done for you, you smack me? I guess not telling Aradia that you Fucked Feferi on my couch wasn't a issue?!" I said it loud enough for the group to hear. Aradia walked up to Sollux, looking upset. "Is that true?" Aradia's voice cracked. "I'm tho thorry.." Aradia smacked him before walking away, crying. Sollux looked at me, then smacked me again, and pulling me by my hair to a bench. "You juth ruined my life, now you're going to pay." He roughly kissed me, pulling my hair, as he started to reach for my shirt. He then pulled away and punched me. Karkat ran to him and began beating his ass, Nepeta running to my side. I sat up, holding my nose, blood spilling between my fingers. Everything went black, every sound fading out.

Karkat's P. O. V

"Guys, Vextra passed out! Paweaase call fur help!" I dropped Sollux and held Vextra in my arms. Equius called the ambulance, and shortly after, they arrived and put her on a stretcher. I followed them to the the hospital and was stopped by a nurse. "Sir, you can't go in there." "Let me go... I need to be by her side!" "Sir! You are not permitted to enter her room!" I crouched down outside her room, my hands tightly clenching my hair. Burning tears ran down my face, my whole body shaking. "That... Bastard!..."

I sat outside her room for days, only getting up to use the bathroom. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I heard steps approaching me, and I looked up. "You can see her now." I got up, slowly opening the door. She was watching Tv, then l walked over to her bed, her eyes meeting mine. "You look like shit, Karkat. But I guess that makes two of us." I laughed slightly, grabbing her hand. She squeezed it gently, and I sat next to her on the bed. She laid her head on my shoulder, sighing. "Sollux has anger issues... It's not the first time that happened." I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" "We've fought like that before... He can't control his anger." I clenched my jaw, holding my tongue. Suddenly, I felt her lips against mine. My tension melted away, my hand falling to her hips. She pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Dammit, Vextra.. I want to do so many things to you... Ugh!" She blushed, then sighed. "I want you to. My body is yours, Karkat. Take it, do what your heart desires." My face was bright red. "N-not here... But... If You are sure... After you come home.. we can." Her face was bright red as well. She nodded, kissing me again, then the doctor came in. "Good news, Ma'am. You can go home today. We washed your clothes for you. I'll get the paperwork." The doctor placed her clothes on the bed and left. She stood up and got dressed infront of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I looked away, my face burning from embarrassment. The doctor came back with the paperwork, and she filled it out. We left the hospital and headed home, my heart racing. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said before, I wanted her so bad, I was willing to fuck her this instant. I pulled into the driveway, walking inside and sat on the couch, her climbing onto my lap.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: explicit NSFW content

I looked into his eyes, then his lips found mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth. His tongue swirled around mine, his hands slowly reaching up my shirt to my breasts. He gently squeezed them, massaging them, a moan escaping my lips. He pulled his mouth away, slowly kissing down my neck. "K-karkat... Nngh..." He stopped, and I got down on my knees. I unzipped his pants, revealing bright red boxers. I slowly ran my hand over his bulge, his face turning slightly red. I pulled down his boxers, his manhood now in my view. Holy shit, he's huge... I looked up at him, slowly licking up his shaft. I could hear him groan as I reached the tip. "Please... Suck me off..." I nodded, fitting as much as I could into my mouth. I felt his hand on my head as I sucked, slowly bobbing up and down. "Fuck... Mmm... Vextra..." He seemed to be enjoying himself, his moans progressively growing louder. I quickened my pace, him clenching a fist full of my hair. "Shit.. I'm-!" HE came in my mouth, some escaping from the corner of my lips. I swallowed it, licking any remaining off. I stood up, and he pulled me on my back onto the couch. He ripped my shirt off, revealing my fuchsia bra. He unhooked my bra, leaning down and softly sucking on my left nipple. I moaned as he sucked harder, his other hand ripping off my skirt to reveal matching panties. I managed to rip his shirts off in the process. He pulled off my panties, then slowly rubbed my clit. "Nngh!" Was all I could manage as his finger slides inside my pussy. He fingered me roughly, sucking on my neck. He stopped and slowly rubbed his manhood against my pussy. "I'm sorry in advance, I can't control myself anymore." He kissed me as he thruster himself inside, my eyes widening from the shock. He let me adjust to him, then put my legs on his shoulders as he began thrusting. I moaned as he fucked me, clawing at the couch. He groaned, my pussy squeezing his pride as he pleased me. "Nngh!.. K-KARKAT, YES! Aah!" I couldn't contain my screams of pleasure as he continued to pound me relentlessly. Without stopping, he sat us up, thrusting upwards into me, hitting my g-spot repeatedly. "Do you like that, baby?!" He thrusted harder into my pussy, my moans answering his questions. "Don't stop, Karkat! Aah!" He bit down on my neck, smacking my ass. If he continues like this.. I know I'm going to cum! He didn't let up his barrage of pleasure, smacking my ass again. "Your pussy feels so good..Nngh..." Was all he could manage as our lips connected. Our tongues began trying to pin each other down relentlessly, his hands firmly holding me by my hips. I could feel his nails clawing down to my thighs as he thrusted even harder inside. I was so close, I could feel it. "Karkat I'm!" I came, biting his lips as I moaned. He let me rest before having me turn and get on all fours on the couch. I felt him push inside and started to Fuck me again. His left hand grabbed my left tit, squeezing it gently, while his free hand smacked my ass again. I moaned loudly, my heart racing as he continued to Fuck me. I never want him to stop, I want him like this forever! I could feel his tongue licking up to my neck. "Does it feel good, Vextra? You're soaked." He chuckled, finally pumping his pride into my pussy. I screamed his name, his free hand intertwining with mine. "Vextra.. I'm gonna-!" We both came, moaning his name again. He pulled out, grabbing a blanket and pulling me to him, covering us. I laid my head on his chest, us both breathing heavily. "That was... Amazing." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "I wanted our first to be amazing, Vextra. I wanted it to feel like you were dreaming." I chucked, kissing him. We both drifted off to sleep, being in each other's warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, the morning light beaming into my eyes. I looked into Karkat's face, gently tracing his jaw. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, and it brought a smile to my face. I got up and went upstairs to take a shower. The hot water washed away my soreness and fatigue. I stood there letting the water pelt my face, then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He layed his head on my shoulder, tightening his hold on me. "Morning, love." I felt his lips brush against my neck, smiling. "Morning." He kissed up my neck to my cheek. I giggled and turned my head slightly, our lips connecting. Our lips melted into one another, his hands turning my body to him, picking me up, pressing me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands supporting me. His tongue slid into my mouth, twirling around mine. A slight moan escaped from my lips. He stopped kissing me, leaning close to my ear, whispering, "I want to try something after we get out of the shower, don't dress alright?" I nodded, feeling my body become hot. After we got out of the shower, I dried off with a towel. I sat on the bed, wondering what he was going to do. I saw him kneel down, kissing up my leg, then felt his tongue trance my slit. I felt my face burn, softly moaning. He put my legs on his shoulders, pushing his tongue into my pussy. He gently tongue Fucked me, his hands holding my thighs. "K-Karkat... Mmm.." I tilted my head back, holding his head in place. He pulled his tongue out then began sucking on my clit, making me curl my toes. "F-fuck, Kar... Aah, that feels so good... Nngh!" He began tongue fucking me again, going deeper inside. I moaned loudly, feeling myself on the verge of cumming. I clenched a fist full of his hair as I came, him swallowing it. He pulled away, gently laying me on my back. I felt like I had gone into a blissful state of mind. He smiled, laying next to me, then pulled me into his arms. "That... Was amazing.. how did you do that?" "It takes passion and love. If you want, I'll do it again." He chuckled, biting my neck. We got dressed and headed out to go hang with Kanaya and Nepeta. We met up at the library and chatted upstairs. I felt his hand slid between my thighs, making my body hot. I got up and walked to the bathroom, him following soon after. He pulled me into one of the stalls, pushing me up against the wall, kissing my neck. We didn't stop ourselves, him pushing aside my panties and pushed himself inside my pussy. He kissed me to muffle my moans as he Fucked me. I clawed his neck, slowly losing myself in the pleasure, his tongue tugging at mine. "Mmf... Karkat!-" I came, tightening my legs around him. He pulled out, his face flushed. I adjusted myself and we walked out, holding hands. He whispered to me, "We should Fuck in public more often, I never seen that side of you before." I felt myself blushing heavily. "It just felt really good, I agree." We departed, driving home. I checked my phone, seeing Kanaya had texted me.

You and Karkat should be a bit louder, I wanted to hear how well he was doing.

I chuckled, texting back.

You were listening to us? He did pretty well, I'll tell you that much.

Karkat pulled me into the living room and snuggled with me on the couch. His lips kissed my skin like it was sweet candy. He pulled me into his lap, pulling me into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, grabbing my ass. I pressed my chest against his, his teeth biting down on my lip, sending shivers down my spine. "I love you so fucking much, you know that?" He looked into my eyes. "You show me every time we kiss, every time we touch, I fucking love you too, Karkat." He smiled, holding me close.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sollux x Vextra)

Over the past few weeks, I became accustomed to Karkat's house, and finally decided to move in with him. "I want you to be able to not worry about walking in on you and Tav one day." "It's alright, sis. You've been motherfucking happy staying with Karbro." Gamzee helped me carry the last few boxes into Karkat's house, then hugged me tightly. I held him until he had to go. "I promise to visit!" Gamzee smiled to me before driving away. I unpacked my things, then made myself lunch. Karkat had went to work, so I wouldn't see him until 9 at night. I looked at the clock, it was only noon. I couldn't think of anything to do, then I text.

Hey, wanna hang out wiith me?

II'm thorry for thmackiing you.

I replied yes, then went over to Sollux's place. He was waiting for me, and once he opened the door, he automatically hugged me. I looked into his bi-color eyes, which had been red from crying. I kissed his forehead, rubbing his back.

He went inside, and I sat him on the couch and went to make him coffee. I came back, handing him the mug, sitting down infront of him on the floor. He sipped on his coffee, putting it down on the end table, then looked at me. He smiled slightly, then finally filled the silence. "Aradia left me... II diidn't want to beeliieve iit. I felt tho thupid.. out thung me, then II criied for theven weekth... Then II remembered that II hurt you... That hurt worthe than breakiing up wiith her.. IIm tho thorry.." I could tell he was crying again, and I pulled him down to me, kissing his tears away. He hugged me, gripping my shirt. I started humming the song that we bonded over, him soon joining in.

After he was stable, we started playing our bonding game, LittleBigPlanet. We played for a few hours, then my phone went off. I checked who it was, and it was another message from Karkat.

They put me on a triple shift, so I won't see you until tomorrow night. I love you, please know that this should earn me enough to buy you something that I want to get for you.

I sighed. He was always working triple shifts, so I barely got to spend time with him. Plus, it had been a few weeks since we had sex, and I couldn't suppress the urge much longer. Sollux got up to find the cord to charge his controller with. I went to the MyMoon option to see if he had made any progress on the level we started creating. I saw another badge, but it was unnamed, and was edited recently. I clicked on it, and it loaded quickly. As I came into the land, my face turned bright red. There were nothing but various pictures. Each one had a label underneath it, most of them saying 'What I dream of doing to Vextra' I came across a picture of him.. I couldn't help but let my jaw fall slack. His manhood was huge, about 3-4 inches longer than Karkat's, and a bit wider. I felt myself become inexplicably wet. I couldn't deny myself anymore, and I turned the vibration on high on the controller and pressed it against my clit. I layed back, moaning as I stimulated my clit, moving the controller in small circles. Thank god for that glitch in that ride I thought to myself. I came a while later, not masking my pleasure. I sat up, then looked behind me. Sollux was standing there, his face flushed pink. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You don't mind if I stayed the night, right?" "You are alwayth welcome to thay." I hugged him, then went upstairs to his bathroom. I quickly showered, then pulled out the extra clothes he kept for me when I stayed over. I pulled on my yellow bra and black panties, then pulled on the t-shirt and shorts, then ran downstairs to the living room. He had popcorn ready and we went on YouTube and watched game walkthroughs. Over time, his hand moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I didn't mind it, holding his free hand. His fingers intertwined with mine, then he looked at me. I climbed onto his lap, my legs on either side of him, then he kissed me. I felt my body heat up, and I kisses him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands held my hips, his tongue pressing against my lips. I parted my lips, letting his tongue wrap around my own. I couldn't help but noticed how sweet and passionate his kiss was. I pulled away, then looked into his eyes. "Sollux... I... This isn't right... But.. it feels right.." His hands slipped under my shirt, and he leaned into my ear. "Juth one niight.. pleathe... I juth need one niight... II want to make you feel good... iif only iin one niight.." He pleaded, and I wanted to make him happy. I hesitated, but then I made up my mind. "Alright... Just one night..." He kissed me, then carried me upstairs to his bedroom. He kissed down my neck, gently biting as he went, sending shivers down my spine. He laid me on my back, hovering over me, then pulled my shorts off, followed by my shirt. He blushed, seeing my bra, then kissed my neck, sucking on it gently. I let a small moan escape my lips. He pulled away, taking my bra and panties off, then taking his clothes off. I felt him push his manhood in, letting me adjust to his girth. He slowly began fucking me, pressing his chest against mine. Each thrust gently stroked against my inner walls, causing me to moan. He held my hips, allowing him to thrust deeper into my pussy. I leant upward, holding onto him, moaning louder. This was the first time I ever felt such passionate love sexually, he was so gentle, it contradicted his brooding personalities. He sat on the edge of the bed, allowing me to take control. I slowly slid up and down on him, causing him to let out a long awaited groan. He held my hips as I rode him, kissing my neck gently. He picked me up, then pulled out, turning me around, pressing me against the wall, then reinserted himself, thrusting slightly harder than before. I moaned as he held my hips, thrusting harder, groaning as he felt my pussy squeeze his manhood. "F-Fuck Vex..n You feel tho good.. Nngh!" He grabbed my ass, thrusting even harder. "S-Sollux!... Nngh... D-don't stop!" I could feel myself on the edge of cumming, then he whispered in my ear, "You can't cum tho early... I'm not finished." My body wouldn't listen, and I came. He chuckled, then laid me on the bed. He pulled out handcuffs, cuffing me to the headboard. He then pulled out a vibrator, pushing it into my pussy. Before I could speak, he used the tiny remote and put the vibration on a high setting, my moan being ungodly loud. He held the vibrator in, turning the vibration setting up every so often, until it was on the highest setting. I felt myself squirm, nearly screaming in pleasure, then he turned it off, pulling it out, then leaned down, licking my pussy gently. He pushed his tongue in, gently pressing it against my inner walls. "S-stop teasing... I'll cum if you keep doing that..." He pulled his tongue out, then shoved himself into my pussy, holding my legs up, then began pounding me relentlessly. He pressed the small dent in my thigh, and my mind went blank. I moaned loudly as he pounded me, screaming his name. His groans got louder, letting my legs down so I could wrap them around his waist. He kept pounding me, my legs going completely numb. "Mmm! Sollux! Nngh!" I couldn't mutter anything else as his lips found mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth, twirling around mine. I could feel every inch of him inside, my waist becoming numb. He lifted me up, my hands behind me, then laid on his back, then thrusted upwards into my pussy, smacking my ass hard. He continued his barrage on my pussy, then started making me ride him until I did it on my own. "Aah! Mmm! Fuck, Sol... I'm going to cum soon..!" He stopped me, then continued thrusting upward into my pussy, progressively faster and harder. I screamed his name one last time, us both cumming harder than we ever had before. He leant up, kissing me passionately, then released me from the cuffs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my head on his chest, breathing heavily. "I never felt so pleased in my life... That was amazing... Where did you learn that?" He chuckled, tucking my hair behind my ear, kissing my neck, then sucking on it again, leaving another hickey. "Well, after Aradia left me, II decided to look up thome wayth to pleathe a woman, and II put what II learned iinto thith." I kissed him, him pulling out. We took a shower together, cuddling with each other, then got dressed, ready for bed. He laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling the back of my neck. I held his hand, our fingers intertwining. We fell asleep in an instant, and I put off in my mind that I wouldn't regret this as much as I thought I would.


End file.
